1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to audio filter selection and more particularly relates to context-based audio filter selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often apply audio filters to audio signals before communicating the audio signals to a recipient process. Unfortunately, different recipient processes work better with different audio filters.